Dearest Mother
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: EIGHTH IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE: Spencer has moments with the woman who helped mold him...


DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE EIGHTH INSTALMENT IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE! **This is a wee one-shot for mother's day. The next instalment will be a multi-chapter. Still a bit to go before I'm totally finished with this universe and I hope you stay with me till the end My flowers! ;D**

**And a HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all spoiling their mama bears today! Mine's looking down on me from the stars. Love ya mam!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

_"Our mothers always remain the strangest, craziest people we've ever met." __  
**― **_**_Marguerite Duras_**

* * *

The grave yard was quiet, a warm May day casting a bright yellow glow over the marble stones. Flowers of every kind decorated most, from roses to lilies and walking silently amongst each home to the dead was a tall man of forty-seven years. He looked younger than his age depicted; the odd dash of silver streaked through his honeyed curls, laugh lines showing his age and when he finally stopped at the grave he was searching for, a sad smile came across his face. Spencer Reid cast his hazel eyes over the grave and with his left knee protesting most feverishly, the man carefully lowered himself to the ground, and leaning forward he settled the bouquet of roses just beneath the emblazoned gold name **_DIANA REID_**_._

"Hey mom," Spencer greeted warmly a slight pang to the words. Even after two years it still hurt. A light breeze danced about him, lifting his hair and for a brief moment, Spencer was happy to pretend it was his mother saying hello. "The twins are nine in three days, and Paige is fifteen can you believe it? I never did understand teenagers much, but I'm learning firsthand. I wonder was I EVER that moody. Due to quite a bit of door slamming, Derek had to fix her doorframe, which lead to a grounding to make a point."

Boy that had been one hell of a tantrum that day.

"And she's met a boy," the genius cringed, "Personally; Derek and I aren't overly fond of him. He's not dangerous, simply ignorant and bad mannered. I'm quite sure if he takes a tone with Derek one more time, he is going to make that boy wish he were never born."

Spencer smiled tilting his head and reaching into his satchel the youth pulled out a newly published book and set it before the grave.

"They published me. Six hundred and thirty-nine pages of pure fantasy. With my logical mind I think Derek was shocked I could produce something so frivolous, but it was fun and it's already in the charts as a best seller." Spencer laughed. "I honestly never expected that, I mostly did it for fun and just to have something of me out in the world as well as my children, even if it's about a dying earth, a heroine and an unlikely hero."

A wistful expression came over his face, his hazel eyes filming slightly.

"It's getting easier you know, not having you the way I'd like. I wish, there was more that could've been done, but they caught the cancer too late and I guess when it's your time, it's your time." Spencer swallowed and blinking his lashes pushed the tears free and it was easier to let go, as if he had permission now to do it. "There was so much more I would've liked to say and do with you and I hope it's just as Derek says, that somewhere in the great big universe you can still hear me, that you're truly still watching out for us."

Wiping his eyes, Spencer scrambled upright and reeled in his wayward emotions, wincing when his knee protested the action slightly. Others had gathered at different graves scattered about the cemetery and Spencer half wondered were the men and women also visiting mothers long passed. He kissed his fingers pressing it to Diana's grave stone before taking the journey back to his car, which was quite the trek over the lumpy green.

Climbing into his SUV, the man rooted for his keys only to go completely rigid. Looped through the steering wheel, of all things was a single white orchid. With a trembling hand Spencer reached out pulling the simple flower free, a smile touched his lips and tilting his head back, his eyes rose heavenward and Spencer whispered.

"Love you mom, happy mother's day."


End file.
